When Golden Leaves Fall
by Nerweniel
Summary: Laurie is just a very ordinary human girl, living in a very ordinary house in a very ordinary country... But then, something happens, and it seems that she is not as ordinary as she thought... A story about choices, leavings and what origin can do.
1. A Voice?

"Oh, shut up!" Laurie yelled, as she closed the door of her room.  
  
She sighed. Her little brother was being irritating once more.  
  
Not that she didn't love him… Of course she loved him, but she just couldn't stand him when he teased her about "The Lord of the Rings". She just loved the book, and the movie and… well, everything, and her brother did not. He was twelve, so he could at least TRY to read it, but he didn't.  
  
He did not like reading. But she did. She loved reading.  
  
With another sigh, she flopped down in her chair.  
  
She took her beloved "The Fellowship of the Ring", and began to read. But Frodo hadn't even left the shire yet, when she heard something in her head   
  
A whisper.  
  
"Lauriel… Lauriel…"  
  
Laurie closed her book and looked around. She saw nobody, of course.  
  
"Lauriel, I need your help. We need you, Lauriel."  
  
Almost panicking, Laurie asked "Who are you? Where are you?"  
  
But nobody answered.   
  
Then, she tried it the telepathic way, like the mysterious person had done.  
  
She focused on the words she wanted to say "Who are you? Where are you?"  
  
And the voice answered, and there was relief in it.  
  
"So you have the gift of telepathic communication? Good. I thought you had it, but one can never know something like that for sure. But, you asked who I am? You know who I am. You feel it. You do not know that you know it, but you do. And where I am? Far away, Lauriel. Do you want to come to me? I cannot promise that you will be able to return quickly…"  
  
Laurie hesitated, but after a few moments, she heard herself say  
  
"Yes, I want to come to you, Milady."  
  
Why did she said "Milady"? Who was this person?  
  
But then, everything became dark in her head, and she felt someone lift her up… 


	2. In Lorien

When she opened her eyes again, she was lying on a large, white bed.  
  
"So you are finally awake?"   
  
Laurie startled and looked around in the room. It was the same voice as she had heard before, but now, it had a body too.  
  
Laurie still felt very sleepy, but she managed to sit up, leaning against a big pillow.  
  
The woman on the chair in the corner, had long, golden hair, and in her eyes was youth as well as the wisdom of someone who was very old…  
  
Suddenly, she knew whom the woman was!   
  
Slowly, she muttered "Is it you, Lady Galadriel?".  
  
Galadriel nodded. "Yes, it is me, Lauriel Anariel…"  
  
"How do you… call me, Milady?"  
  
Laurie asked confusedly.  
  
"Lauriel Anariel. Golden girl, Sun-child. Your real names."  
  
Laurie nodded, but she didn't understand it at all.  
  
But Galadriel smiled.  
  
"You do not understand this whole thing, do you? Well, I will explain.  
  
We are in Lorien, here. The Ring of Power has just been found. I do not know how or when it will be destroyed… But if it will be destroyed, which I believe it will, I will have to leave, with the other Ringbearers.  
  
And that is why you are here. Lorien must have a Lady.  
  
And that'll be your task. When I am gone, you, together with my husband, Celeborn, will have to lead my people to Valinor, until all are gone, and until all golden leaves of Lorien have fallen in the silver stream of Celebrant…"  
  
Lauriels mouth fell open.  
  
"But…" she muttered. "Why me?"  
  
Galadriel sat down next to her.  
  
"Because we could not find anyone worth this task in Middle-Earth… And because you are an elf…"  
  
"I am not…" But then, Lauriel felt her ears. They had become pointy.  
  
"You are a descendant of the proud Noldor, Lauriel, as I am. But because you are only half an elf, there are two parts of you; Laurie, and she is still in the human world, and Lauriel Anariel, and she is sitting next to me at the moment.  
  
For fifteen mortal years, you have been a human, and now, you are an Elf."  
  
But Lauriel protested.  
  
"How can I be an Elf? I have never known…"  
  
"Have you not experienced that you have learned Quenya and Sindarin far quicker as any human girl can?"  
  
Lauriel nodded softly. Yes, she had…  
  
"And have you never experienced that you have telepathic powers before?"  
  
"Yes…" Lauriel whispered. "Yes, I have."  
  
She covered her face with her hands.  
  
"But how… Oh, I feel so confused! And sleepy."  
  
The Lady laughed. "How can you be sleepy, Lauriel-nîn, you have slept for two days!"  
  
Lauriel startled. "What? But my parents…"  
  
Galadriel smiled. "You still don't understand it. The human part of you is still with them. They will not miss you, Lauriel-nîn."  
  
Lauriel nodded.   
  
"Yes," she whispered. "But I will miss them." 


	3. Lauriel's Choice

A silence fell.  
  
Then, Galadriel nodded, and Lauriel was surprised when she saw that there were tears in the proud Lady's eyes.   
  
"I know, my child, I know. I know how it is to have to leave your parents so early. I myself have done so too.'  
  
Suddenly, she took Lauriels hand.   
  
"But sometimes, one has to sacrifice one's own happiness for one's people, Lauriel. One has to be strong. You have to be strong."  
  
"But-" Lauriel sobbed softly. "I-"  
  
Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and entered.  
  
It was a tall, handsome man with long, silver hairs and young, yet wise, clear grey eyes. Lauriel realized that this had to be Celeborn, the Lord of Lorien.  
  
Galadriel turned around and spoke to her husband   
  
"Celeborn, we cannot keep this child here if she doesn't want to stay. She is so young."  
  
Celeborn nodded and smiled.  
  
"Of course not, meleth-nîn. Hello, Lauriel!"  
  
Lauriel nodded. "Hello, Milord."  
  
Celeborn sat down next to her.   
  
When he saw her tears, he whispered.   
  
"You can go back if you want to, Lauriel-nîn, but think about it.  
  
Will you ever feel complete again, if you know that there is a part of you, an Elven-girl, who longs for the woods of Lothlórien? Will you ever be happy again with your mortal, human life, if you know that there is another life for you?"  
  
Lauriel remained silent.  
  
"And," Galadriel added "have you not always wanted to live in Middle-Earth? But you have never thought about the consequences, have you? Oh, Lauriel, I know exactly how you feel."  
  
Suddenly, the Lady embraced the sobbing Lauriel.  
  
First, Lauriel felt a little bit uncomfortable, but when she felt how Galadriel motherly stroked her hair, she muttered   
  
"I do not know what to do, Milady."  
  
When Galadriel released her, she looked into Lauriels eyes.  
  
"This is your decision." She said then. "Your decision, Lauriel.  
  
But if you stay here, I promise that I and Celeborn will treat you exactly as we would treat our own daughter... You would become a daughter to us, for we have lost one daughter over the Sea…"  
  
She smiled, but there was a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"You can think about it as long as you want to. But even if you stay, you can always decide, after a few years, to go back to your world instead of going to Valinor with us. But you don't have to take your decision right away, of course."  
  
But Lauriel heard herself say "No, Milady. I know what I will do, what I have to do. I'll stay, Milady. You were right. This isn't about your happiness, or mine, this is about the Elven race's happiness, and that is what matters now."  
  
And as she said it, she realized that it was the most courageous thing she had ever said. 


	4. Mother and Daughter

So, Lauriel stayed in Lothlórien.  
  
She missed her parents very much, in the beginning, but each time she felt sad, Galadriel told her about her past, when she had left her parents, and about her travel to Middle-Earth, and Celeborn told her about how they met each other in Doriath, long ago, and so, they tried to comfort her.  
  
And they succeeded wonderfully well.  
  
After two months, Lauriel began to feel really happy in the palace, where she was treated by everybody as a real daughter of the Lord and Lady,   
  
And after six months…  
  
In the evening, Lauriel sat in her room with Galadriel, who was combing her long, golden brown hairs, when Galadriel suddenly remarked  
  
"Have you been walking in the woods, today?"  
  
Lauriel nodded. "Yes. I finally wanted to see the mallorn trees in full springtime. I can do that on my own, can't I, Galadriel?"  
  
The Lady smiled. "Well, I do not like the thought of you, alone, in the big woods, which you do not know very good. If you'd like to take a walk again, then ask a servant to accompany you. Ask Elwenië, she's about your age and she's a very nice girl."  
  
Lauriel smiled. "Okay. I wouldn't like to get lost in a forest as big as this one…"  
  
"It is not only about getting lost, Lauriel-nîn, it is about getting not too close to the borders too. These are perilous times, Lauriel…"  
  
The girl nodded. "I understand."  
  
"And by the way," Galadriel added. "If you go to the gardens again, then please, watch your robes. I do not care about a little bit of mud, but yours are, well… green." She laughed.  
  
Lauriel laughed too. "Okay, nana, I will…"  
  
Suddenly, they both became silent.  
  
Firstly, Lauriel didn't realize what she had said, but then, she knew.  
  
Nana. Naneth. Mother.  
  
Then, Galadriel said softly, as she embraced Lauriel "Thank you, sell-nîn."  
  
Sell. Daughter… 


End file.
